


風流學長俏學弟

by universe_110



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: ＃Eating陪腦洞，校園AU好好吃＃阿雷送標題＃Jamp還衝了插圖：https://goo.gl/DSV0kx＃Eating也有畫插圖：https://www.plurk.com/p/m3nc82內文完全不切實際沒有求證，拍磚可以溫柔一點嗎～（裝可憐





	1. Chapter 1

 

　　紐特快崩潰了。

　　他大半夜的在學校資料庫中查資料，只是因為在快睡著前突然想不起來某篇關於動物醫學的學術論文內容，而拼命回想當然無濟於事，所以紐特起床打開電腦，就在他點入資料庫的瞬間，他的螢幕黑屏了。

　　他的螢幕黑屏了。

　　他的螢幕黑屏了。

　　他的螢幕黑屏了。

　　紐特只想罵髒話，他後天要交的作業還在電腦裡，結果現在他的電腦整個無法操作。

　　正想著要強制關機前，紐特看到螢幕出現了一行字：『謝謝你幫我找到這個陷阱，紐特‧斯卡曼德。』

　　雖然驚訝，但紐特下意識敲了鍵盤：『你是誰？我的電腦可沒有什麼值得你破壞的東西。』

　　『你說的沒錯，但你幫我記起我曾在這個資料庫埋下陷阱。』對方打字的速度相當快，『我原本是想看看哪個教授會中標然後讓我挖個八卦，沒想到中計的是一個無聊的新生。』

　　『真是不好意思。』紐特用力地敲打鍵盤，『我就是無聊又無趣，駭客先生，你可以把電腦還我了嗎？』

　　『但我想你也是有秘密的，紐特寶貝。』字裡行間顯示的雀躍讓紐特只想打冷顫，他努力思考著自己在電腦裡面存的檔案及網頁瀏覽的內容，而謎底就在他還沒抓到記憶前揭曉——螢幕突然跳出兩個男人性交的畫面，讓人害羞的呻吟從喇叭傳出，紐特整個人跳起來，迅速把喇叭電源拔掉，他僵硬著身體轉身查看室友雅各‧科沃斯基的狀況，幸好對方還在打呼，完全沒發現剛剛發生什麼事。

　　『 _別慌張_ ，紐特，這又沒什麼，只是我沒想到你喜歡男性。』

　　『我哪有！那個是我朋友傳給我的！我根本還沒開！』紐特亟欲辯解，但他完全沒發現對方的話中透露的訊息，『如果可以的話請你幫我把影片關掉，謝謝。』

　　『不。你無奈又害羞的樣子相當可愛。』

　　『你是什麼意思？』

　　『紐特寶貝，難道沒人教你筆記型電腦的鏡頭最好用個什麼東西遮住嗎？』

　　紐特倒抽一口氣，他看向自己的攝影鏡頭，果不其然旁邊亮著小光，紐特這次當機立斷，他直接把電腦關掉了。

　　去他的學術論文，去他的鈣片，去他的攝像鏡頭。

　　紐特氣呼呼地爬回床上，把自己用力包起來之後強迫自己入睡。

 

　　*

 

　　隔天早上紐特被雅各叫醒，對方一邊刷牙一邊看著他：「你再不起床就要遲到了，紐特，現在已經八點半了。」

　　還來不及賴床的紐特刷的一聲起身，他一邊低聲咒罵一邊更衣、洗臉，並在十分鐘內抓著自己的包包衝出門。

 

　　上課後十五分鐘，紐特才逐漸從睡意中清醒，他想到前一晚害自己晚睡的駭客（姑且這樣稱呼），他於是忍不住寫了張紙條詢問身邊的同學比爾，『學校有駭客嗎？』

　　『你被駭了？』

　　『應該算吧。』

　　比爾給了紐特一個同情的眼神，之後繼續寫：『聽說有一個資工系的學長很喜歡在學校網站上惡作劇，但基本上不是植入病毒，而是......你懂的，他偶爾會駭進教授的電腦偷看一些東西。但這只是我聽說的。我沒真的遇到過，兄弟。』

　　紐特不想承認他遇到了學長的惡作劇，他努力維持正常表情，想了一下之後問：『你知道他是誰嗎？』

　　『好像叫做帕西佛‧葛雷夫。』

 

　　紐特下課後到閱覽室唸書，分心的他連上了學校的八卦論壇，他在上頭不太確定地搜尋了比爾給自己的名字，不料出現了近一百筆資料。其中有一半的標題都是：『老天，我今天遇到葛雷夫了！』、『葛雷夫天殺帥！』、『我想葛雷夫留級對我來說是一件好事』

　　紐特被這些標題嚇到了，以對方前一晚的所作所為，紐特預期自己應該會搜尋到一堆關於葛雷夫的負評價，這一面倒的正面評價讓紐特嚇死了，他忍不住皺眉喃喃自語：「他是個混蛋好嗎，這些女士到底再想什麼！」

　　「謝謝你的稱讚。」

　　身邊傳來的低沈聲線讓紐特忍不住轉頭瞥了一眼，但他很快又把視線放回手機上。

　　「沒想到你那麼無情，紐特，我在搭訕你呢。」

　　紐特停下滑手機的動作，他緩緩轉頭仔細看了身邊的人，接著快速比對螢幕上出現的偷拍照片，「帕西佛‧葛雷夫？」

　　「對，我在你旁邊快十分鐘了，但你卻寧願看那些偷拍照片也不願意看著我。」葛雷夫一臉無辜地攤手，「順便告訴你，這裡是閱覽室，你的聲音太大了。」

　　紐特這才發現不少視線投射過來，他瞬間熱了臉，不好意思地收了手機之後頓了幾下，紐特深吸一口氣低聲往旁邊罵道：「是你先嚇到我的！」

　　「你真愛記仇。」葛雷夫輕笑，他撕下貼在自己書上的一張便條後湊到紐特身邊，他不顧紐特的詢問打開對方的筆電，並將便條貼在鏡頭上，葛雷夫伸手摸上紐特的後頸，他湊到對方耳邊低聲說道：「一般來說我們都會這樣保護自己的鏡頭。」

　　在紐特還來不及反應過來以前，葛雷夫就抓起自己的書起身離開。

　　紐特的視線追著那個離開閱覽室的人，再看看貼在自己鏡頭上的便條，仔細一看上頭還寫了一行字，『 _晚上見。_ 』

　　誰要跟你晚上見啊帕西佛‧葛雷夫！！！！！！！

　　撕下那張便條塞進口袋裡，紐特收拾好自己的東西氣呼呼地離開閱覽室。

　　即使是三月的涼風也沒辦法吹散附著在耳朵上的滾燙感，紐特覺得今天真的是糟透了！

 

　　*

 

　　紐特悶悶地寫他的寵物照護報告，他已經刪刪減減兩個小時了，卻還沒寫完一個段落。

　　大概是因為心情影響靈感，紐特決定去幫自己泡一杯熱茶；當他再走回書桌前時，他的螢幕又黑屏了——紐特深吸一口氣，他拉開椅子坐下，生氣地把杯子放到桌上之後等待對方在自己的電腦上打字。

　　「你真準時。」

　　喇叭傳出的聲音讓紐特嚇得差點跳起來，他很不爽叫罵道：「你幹嘛連我的喇叭都駭啊！」

　　「你自己要把喇叭電源插回去的。」葛雷夫聽起來在笑，「還有，你怎麼把便條撕掉了？」

　　紐特聞言連忙抓起書本遮住整個視窗，「你這個偷窺狂！不要再開我的鏡頭了！」

　　他的舉動逗笑葛雷夫，那低沈沙啞的笑聲從喇叭傳到整個宿舍，紐特撇撇嘴，「你找我幹嘛？」

　　「沒什麼。」葛雷夫敲擊鍵盤的聲音從喇叭傳來，「你在寫作業？」

　　「顯而易見，不是嗎？」努力抓著書本擋住鏡頭的紐特艱難地伸手抓起茶杯，他覺得他需要用茶潤潤情緒，「要不是你吵我，也許我現在就寫完了。」

　　「是嗎？那真是抱歉。」語帶笑意的葛雷夫揶揄說道，「你要拿著書擋多久啊？手不痠嗎？」

　　「擋到你關掉視訊為止啦！」紐特哼哼哼地回應，雖然他覺得有點手痠，但這絕對是一場拉鋸戰，他如果現在姑息養奸，這個無賴就會得寸進尺！他可不能放棄！

　　「我早就關掉了，傻瓜。」葛雷夫的憋笑太明顯，紐特覺得耳朵又熱了。

　　他把書本拿下來確認鏡頭是關著的之後覺得更加不悅，「你說誰是傻瓜啊！還有，你就不能把螢幕還我嗎？我要寫作業！」

　　「好啊。」這次葛雷夫答應得很爽快。

　　螢幕恢復之後紐特趕緊打開自己的作業，確認沒被動什麼之後鬆了一口氣，他縮小螢幕想要開啟網頁繼續查資料時，發現自己的資料夾縮圖、桌布全部變成葛雷夫的照片，紐特眉頭一咒崩潰問道：「帕西佛！這什麼啊！」

　　葛雷夫得逞的笑聲傳來，他聽起來像是在喝茶，「有鑑於你今天很認真調查我，我想你應該會喜歡這個。」

　　「我才不喜歡！快把它用回原樣！」紐特從來沒這麼崩潰過，他對著電腦大吼大叫，幸好雅各今天晚上去麵包店打工，不然肯定會被紐特嚇死。

　　「冷靜點，紐特寶貝，我幫你把參考資料都找好了。」葛雷夫輕鬆地說著，他完全忽視紐特的威嚇，「早點睡，晚安囉！」

　　「等等、帕西佛‧葛雷夫！」紐特又大喊了一聲，但對方沒再回應，紐特氣呼呼地又喝了一口茶。

　　看在對方真的幫自己把文獻資料通通找齊，而且比教授推薦的資料庫還要齊全的份上，紐特深吸一口氣，他告訴自己應該要有原諒別人的美德及度量，眼前最重要的是，他得先把這份作業完成，然後再把該死的桌布跟電腦縮圖恢復成原樣。

　　而隔天早上紐特才發現自己的手機桌布圖也被換掉這件事，就都是後話了。

 

　　*

 

　　忒休斯‧斯卡曼德是個小有成就的網路工程師。

　　這天他在工作前接到弟弟紐特‧斯卡曼德的求救短訊，於是二話不說連到弟弟的電腦上，查看弟弟的電腦到底發生什麼事——原本很緊張的忒休斯在確認弟弟的電腦一點問題都沒有之後打電話給對方，「紐特？嘿，你的電腦一點問題都沒有啊，怎麼了？」

　　「你確定沒問題？」紐特聽起來非常不開心，忒休斯將這個語氣歸類在紐特生氣等級中的第二階級。

　　「當然沒問題，除了......嗯，我不知道你有迷戀偶像的習慣。」在看到對方的資料夾縮圖換成某個男人的照片時，忒休斯有點傷心，他看向桌子旁邊的兄弟合照，心想著以前紐特還會纏著自己說最愛哥哥了，怎麼上個大學就變心了呢？

　　「這就是問題所在，忒休斯，我的電腦被駭了，所以它變成這樣。」紐特聽起來非常頭痛，他沈默一秒之後補充，「還有手機。」

　　啊哈，看來事實上是科技傻瓜的弟弟被這種雕蟲小技欺負了，釐清原因的忒休斯的心情馬上恢復情緒，「原來是這麼回事，你等等我，我幫你改。」

　　過了兩分鐘，忒休斯聽到話筒那端傳來一聲罕見的大吼：「忒休斯！我是叫你幫我把電腦恢復原狀，不是叫你把那些縮圖換成你的照片！」

　　啊，聽這聲音感覺是可怕的第五級呢！

　　忒休斯當機立斷掛上電話。

 

-TBC

 

原本只是噗浪上的腦洞啊！！

第一噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/m3ljsp

第二噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/m3n0jo

兩噗都有插圖可以放真的好幸福QQQQ感謝Jamp及Eating！

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

　　帕西佛‧葛雷夫是個延畢生，事實上他只剩下一門課程就可以畢業，所以這是他待在學校的最後一學期。早就搬出宿舍的他四處打零工，反正哪裡有工作他就往哪去，這是從他一年級就開始養成的習慣。

　　他主修工程，平常除了作業之外，最喜歡在學校網站上做“實際練習”，在網站上埋陷阱幾乎成了葛雷夫的專屬惡作劇，全校師生都知道他，然而沒被退學的原因是校方沒有實際證據，因為葛雷夫的惡作劇總是無傷大雅，再加上他的父母贊助學校不少，校方也就此睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

 

　　這天，葛雷夫剛從平面攝影棚回來——他從一年前開始被找去當小雜誌的業餘模特兒，因為酬勞不錯所以他有空就會去幫忙一下；就在他順手打開電腦的瞬間聽見獵物上鉤的提示音（這是他兩年前設計的惡趣味），葛雷夫迅速打開視窗，在確認對方不是有料可挖的人物後，便無聊地檢閱一下對方電腦裡的東西。

　　 _紐特‧斯卡曼德？_

　　該不會是在K企業當工程師的校友，忒休斯‧斯卡曼德的弟弟吧？

　　葛雷夫不認識忒休斯，但忒休斯常常是教授們嘴邊的紅人，尤其是一年級的時候，每次講課教授都會提到忒休斯並且稱讚一番；葛雷夫想了下，決定在離開對方電腦前跟對方聊聊。

　　讓他意想不到的是，逗弄紐特的過程太有趣，尤其是對方傻到沒發現自己的鏡頭已經被打開這件事讓葛雷夫玩心大起，就在他正想從對方的電腦中備份資料時，對方就搶先一步把電腦關掉了。

　　真是可惜。葛雷夫心想。他打開剛剛抓下來的資料夾，裡面只有幾個圖片檔，點開後映入眼簾的是衝著鏡頭笑得很甜、很可愛的棕髮少年，臉上長滿雀斑的樣子反而凸顯對方天真的氣質——葛雷夫發現自己竟然盯著那張照片看了三十秒，他趕緊關掉視窗，抹抹臉說服自己剛剛一定是因為工作太累所以發呆了。

 

　　*

 

　　隔天早上葛雷夫難得到學校，他已經先查過紐特的課表，那人今天早上有兩堂課，不算早到的他坐在大樓旁的樹蔭下，沒多久就看見狂奔衝進大樓的少年。

　　葛雷夫忍不住笑出來——但是他根本不知道他為什麼要做這個，他抹抹嘴唇，往口袋拍了幾下才發現自己沒帶菸出來，有點焦慮的葛雷夫又用力抹了下嘴唇，他深吸一口氣後，決定去資訊大樓打發時間。

　　「紐特‧斯卡曼德？沒聽過。」資訊部助理瑟拉菲娜‧皮奎里是葛雷夫的好友，他的手指飛快地在鍵盤上敲打著，一邊回答葛雷夫丟過來的問題，「你該不會想要殘害國家幼苗吧？我會告發你喔。」

　　「我只是問個問題，什麼都還沒說耶。」葛雷夫大剌剌地在一旁的會客沙發上坐下，「怎麼全辦公室只剩下你？」

　　「他們去參加研討會了。」告一段落的瑟拉菲娜將檔案存好，「說真的，我記得我有發邀請函給你？」

　　「無趣。」撇撇嘴，葛雷夫把腳放到茶几上，「那又沒錢賺。」

　　聞言，瑟拉菲娜翻了白眼，「你只是在浪費你的才能，帕西佛。」

　　「請千萬別這麼說，瑟拉菲娜，妳的實力比我好。」葛雷夫噙著笑意小心翼翼地說道。

　　「你又想幹嘛？」被稱讚的人警戒問道。

　　「就幫我個忙。」葛雷夫笑嘻嘻起身，「借我抓個手機IP就好。」

　　「老天。」瑟拉菲娜扶額，「不要跟我說你性向變了！」

　　「他可是忒休斯‧斯卡曼德的弟弟。」葛雷夫溜到瑟拉菲娜身邊搶過鍵盤，「跟他交個朋友對我的未來是好的，沒錯吧？」

　　「你如果跟資訊部長好好交朋友，你的前景也是一片光明。」

　　「不了，」確認IP位置的葛雷夫得意一笑，他在離開辦公室前表示：「我對五十歲以上的老頭沒興趣。」

 

　　*

 

　　葛雷夫成功在閱覽室找到紐特的時候，他安靜地在對方身邊坐下，並且攤開自己隨手拿下來的書假裝翻閱——《如何攻略另一半：讓你無往不利的三大絕招》？看來他還真會選書啊。葛雷夫一邊這樣想一邊忍著笑意。

　　身邊的紐特看起來很認真，他似乎正在準備寫報告，葛雷夫觀察著；但沒一下對方就拿出手機——竟然一下就分心了嗎？葛雷夫心裡這麼吐糟道，一分鐘後就聽見對方的喃喃自語：「他是個混蛋好嗎，這些女士到底再想什麼！」

　　葛雷夫忍不住湊過去，發現對方正在看自己的八卦留言，他於是忍不住開口，「謝謝你的讚美。」

　　接著他們成就了第一次的面對面交談。

　　——紐特看起來就像是炸毛的橘貓。葛雷夫在心裡這麼評論道，他可沒有想要引起騷動的意思，天曉得他那些瘋狂的 _粉絲們_ 看到他在閱覽室會做出什麼事情，於是他匆匆在上一個讀者遺留下來的便條上留言，並且貼在紐特的筆記型電腦鏡頭上（他還藉機靠近了對方，那人身上有清爽的沐浴香氣），然後離開。

　　『......有的時候利用便條也是一個增加情感的甜蜜方法。』

　　葛雷夫在瞥見書中的這句話之後把書籍隨手丟到還書架上。

　　老天爺，這種老招如果被瑟拉菲娜知道對方一定會笑死。

 

　　*

 

　　那天晚上葛雷夫對於自己竟然還能成功駭進去紐特的電腦裡感到訝異，一般來說這種程度大家一定會直接換台電腦或是關掉網路之類的，想必紐特小傻瓜是真的對資訊不在行吧？

　　葛雷夫一邊想著一邊打包對方的電腦資料（這實在不是可取的行為），接著他發現對方的視訊鏡頭也能開啟，葛雷夫開了視訊之後看見氣呼呼的紐特坐在自己面前，他直接開了麥克風語帶笑意說：「你真準時。」

　　紐特嚇到的樣子非常可愛。葛雷夫當下後悔自己怎麼沒有順便錄影。

　　在紐特生氣地把鏡頭擋住後，葛雷夫找到對談中的那份紐特的作業，他按照上頭的關鍵字及教授提出的要點找齊了所有資料，並且惡作劇地把對方的檔案縮圖及桌面都改成自己的照片——這肯定很有趣，葛雷夫抱著這樣的想法下線，並且想像著紐特在電腦面前炸毛的樣子——一定就跟早上一樣，那個看起來溫順的少年因為一點小事而抓狂的畫面，讓躺在床上的葛雷夫忍不住揚起嘴角。

 

 

 

-TBC

 

我想說我今天真的瘋狂打成葛肥夫XDDDDDDDDDDDD（乾w

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　紐特覺得他最近運氣不怎麼好，除了遇到怪怪的學長之外，他的哥哥似乎也不怎麼清醒——就像現在，他的哥哥正討好地往他盤子裡放雞肉、塞麵包，紐特嘆了一口氣，「忒休斯，我剛跟你說我不餓。」

　　「欸？你有說嗎？」忒休斯裝傻地說，「好啦，紐特，寶貝，別生氣了，我只是電話剛好有點問題，不是故意不接你電話的！」

　　「我沒生氣。」紐特用叉子戳戳盤子裡的東西，「我今天找你出來是想要請你幫我把電腦恢復成正常的樣子。」

　　「嗯？可是上次我檢查它沒問題啊。」

　　「我的意思是，你得把你的照片拿下來，忒休斯，這很怪欸！」把筆記型電腦塞到哥哥懷裡，紐特用力地叉起一塊雞肉，「因為你把照片弄成資料夾縮圖，害我這幾天都不敢借別人電腦。」

　　「為什麼不敢借別人電腦？我覺得我挑的照片都很帥啊！」忒休斯鼓起臉抱怨，他的弟弟平常可愛歸可愛，生氣起來還真的不好哄，他把手擦乾淨之後打開電腦。

　　更變縮圖是一件非常容易的事，忒休斯三十秒就可以完成，接著他順手幫弟弟完整檢查了所有內部系統，「紐特，你的藍芽要關掉啦。」

　　「為什麼？」正在喝茶的紐特一臉困惑，「反正我常常用那個連印表機或者跟同學交換資料，開著比較方便啊。」

　　「這樣被亂連怎麼辦？」

　　忒休斯的話一語驚醒紐特，他眉頭一皺脫口，「難怪帕西佛可以連到我的電腦？」

　　「誰？帕西佛是誰？」忒休斯瞇起眼，他的語氣突然緊繃起來。

　　「沒事。」紐特擦擦嘴，他收拾好自己的東西並抓過自己的電腦，他在哥哥臉上親了一下，「午餐很棒，謝謝你，忒休斯，愛你。」

　　坐在原位看著弟弟離去的忒休斯一臉感動地摸摸自己的臉，他的弟弟竟然給他一個吻，多麼溫馨的事啊！看來今天會是非常幸運的一天！

　　......等等，所以 _誰是帕西佛_ ？

 

　　在忒休斯還沒來得及追上來之前，紐特已經跨上腳踏車——如果被忒休斯知道他被帕西佛捉弄的過程，對方不把學校整個翻過來才奇怪。紐特有點驚險地想著。

 

　　*

 

　　葛雷夫訝異地看著連線失敗的畫面，看來他的可愛學弟找到甩掉他的方法了——葛雷夫不是第一次吃鱉，最開始在網路世界探險的時候他也常常因為找錯方法而失敗，但他是第一次看到失敗提示感到心情煩悶。

　　關掉電腦，葛雷夫躺回床上，他閉上眼睛試圖藉此讓心情平靜下來，但思緒卻不受控制地浮現這陣子他在某個特定時段對紐特惡作劇的畫面；起初紐特會對他的各種行徑非常生氣，幾日之後對方似乎是放棄與他爭吵，甚至敷衍地回答他問的問題，這很明顯是一種想讓他知難而退的策略，但葛雷夫會繼續鬧對方，鬧到紐特氣呼呼地鼓起臉他才罷休。

　　也許是他做得太過火了？

　　難得反省的葛雷夫翻身在床鋪裡翻找自己的手機，他打開學校的八卦論壇，並且用紐特的名字在上面試圖搜尋些什麼，無奈上面一點東西都沒有。

　　被一陣焦慮感纏繞的葛雷夫這下才發現自己竟然已經習慣了每天晚上捉弄紐特的時光——這肯定有點不對。葛雷夫想。

 

　　持續碰壁的狀況大概又過了兩個禮拜，從一個惡作劇而交集的兩人，因為時間的距離又變回陌生人——原以為自己會很快忘掉紐特的葛雷夫實際上無法阻止自己每一天嘗試駭進紐特電腦的衝動，他甚至一度跑到紐特的教室外頭想要等對方下課，但在下課前葛雷夫就離開了，因為他發現他根本不知道該跟紐特說些什麼。

　　這樣的奇怪情緒困擾著葛雷夫，受不了悶著話不說的他最後決定把好友瑟拉菲娜（強制）約到學校附近的咖啡店，他實在太需要一個人幫他釐清一下這到底是什麼狀況，然而在告訴對方一切之後，瑟拉菲娜卻給了他一個同情的眼神。

　　「你喜歡他吧？我是說紐特。」瑟拉菲娜一邊啜飲咖啡一邊下了結論，「順便說，他前幾天還跑來資訊組問更換IP的方法，我當時就在想一定是因為你太纏人了。」

　　「我什麼都沒做，我只是跟他問好。」大聲反駁的葛雷夫抓亂自己的頭髮，「還有，我才沒有喜歡上他，我只是——」

　　葛雷夫還沒說完，餘光就瞥到坐在吧台、那正好往自己這邊看的紐特。

　　——他為什麼會在這裡？

　　「該死。」葛雷夫罵了髒話，因為店內很安靜，加上兩人的距離又不遠，他還確認對方是否有聽到他剛剛說的話，就看到紐特以最快的速度收拾好東西離去，「老天，我該追上去嗎？」

　　「當然該追上去，帕西佛‧戀愛笨蛋‧葛雷夫，快去啊！我幫你結帳。」瑟拉菲娜催促完對方之後看著好友離去的背影，她繼續慢慢地喝咖啡。

　　啊，校園戀情嗎？感覺真是不錯呢。

 

　　葛雷夫在紐特騎上腳踏車前擋住對方的去路，他一邊喘氣一邊按住對方想要擺動車頭的手，「嘿，聽我說——」

　　「你不需要跟我說什麼或解釋什麼，葛雷夫先生。」紐特快速地說，「我相信我不過是你尋找樂趣的其中一個可憐蟲，我現在趕著要去找教授，可以請你讓開嗎？」

　　還沒順過氣的氣息還在快速吸吐著，葛雷夫的眼神卻穩定無比地看著紐特，後者很快把視線移開，葛雷夫猶豫幾秒後緩緩放開手，他看著低頭騎上腳踏車的紐特說，「不管你聽到什麼，我都不是那個意思。」

　　「不管你說了什麼，都與我無關。」嘴巴抿成一條線，紐特冷冷地回覆之後就用力踩了踏板離開。

　　留在原地的葛雷夫看著對方的背影懊惱抹臉。

 

　　*

 

　　紐特聽哥哥的建議關掉藍芽，當晚果然沒有再被葛雷夫惡作劇，好心情完成作業的紐特在睡覺前突然覺得好像有一種空虛的感覺，但已經很疲倦的他還沒來得及理解就抱著這份心情快速入睡。

　　接連幾天紐特都因為自己能夠安靜度過晚上而感到滿意，不過只要他一閒下來，就會開始想著葛雷夫是不是還在用各種方式想要駭進他的電腦——紐特不知道自己怎麼了，他甚至在葛雷夫習慣出現的那個時段打開了藍芽，像是期待什麼似地等了五分鐘之後又趕快關掉——你在想什麼啊紐特‧斯卡曼德！你不是討厭那個人嗎！紐特在內心要自己別再做蠢事了，若繼續被葛雷夫纏著肯定沒什麼好事。

　　紐特不想承認的是，每天偷偷打開藍芽五分鐘已經成了他的習慣，每一次這麼做他都會覺得臉頰發燙，接著在一陣有點難堪的失望中再度把藍芽關掉。

　　這太奇怪了。紐特心不在焉地想著。

　　某天睡前他跟雅各聊到這件事，即使對方聽起來很累了，他還是忍不住想問問對方的意見，但怎麼樣他也說不出他每天晚上內心的那份小期待，聽著雅各用充滿睡意的語氣建議他：「不然我明天陪你去把IP換掉吧。」的時候，紐特僵硬地附和了——即使事實上他 _並不想_ 這麼做。他僥倖地希望雅各隔天就會忘記這場沒頭沒尾的聊天內容，未料雅各隔天下課就問他要不要馬上去資訊組詢問改IP的事情，在那個當下，紐特發現自己竟然偷偷祈禱他不會得到任何幫助。

　　「抱歉，我想我還是幾天後再來辦吧。」情急之下，紐特脫口而出。

　　「欸？你不是說葛雷夫很煩人嗎？」雅各一臉困惑。

　　「我、我突然想到有很急的事情要辦。」低著頭把雅各拉出資訊部的紐特覺得耳根很燙。

　　梅林的鬍子啊，他到底怎麼了！

 

　　他再次見到葛雷夫是在學校附近的咖啡店，他當時只是想要買個小點心，他坐在吧台等待點心的時候聽見熟悉的聲音，於是他看見了正在跟女孩聊天的葛雷夫。

　　內心五味雜陳的紐特怕對方看到自己，他一直沒有轉頭，捏著包包的手滲出了一層薄汗，他們在談論他嗎？為什麼葛雷夫要談論他？

　　「你喜歡他吧？我是說紐特。順便說，他前幾天還跑來資訊組問更換IP的方法，我當時就在想一定是因為你太纏人了。」

　　「我什麼都沒做，我只是跟他問好。」

　　紐特聽到葛雷夫提高音量反駁時忍不住轉頭看向對方，接著他們對上眼——紐特不知道為什麼自己想要逃跑，他沒有等到他的點心就直接抓著包包跑出咖啡店，他害怕葛雷夫追上來，同時又期待葛雷夫就在後頭，這奇怪的矛盾讓紐特覺得煩躁，然後葛雷夫出現了，他擋在他的腳踏車前急著解釋，但嘴巴比思緒還快的紐特不斷反駁對方所說的話，他們的對談結束在紐特脫口而出的一句話之下：「不管你說了什麼，都與我無關。」

　　在騎腳踏車離開之後，繞在紐特腦中的全是葛雷夫一臉糾結的樣子，而這次葛雷夫沒有追上來。

　　你有什麼好糾結的啊帕西佛‧葛雷夫！

　　回到宿舍的紐特發現自己只顧著逃離葛雷夫而沒拿到點心時，忿忿地將包包摔在地上。

　　帕西佛‧葛雷夫最討厭了！

 

　　*

 

　　「我不懂他為什麼要這麼生氣！」將酒杯裡的東西一飲而盡，葛雷夫皺眉抱怨，「我們甚至沒有好好聊過天，他憑什麼對我這麼生氣！」

　　「就我看來，帕西佛，我只是提出假設，你聽聽就好。」又被葛雷夫抓出來的瑟拉菲娜盡責地擔任聆聽者的角色，這次他們約在吵鬧的酒吧，她又幫對方叫了一杯酒，「要嘛就是他覺得你這個人在外頭對別人高談闊論相當討人厭，要嘛就是他也在乎你——如果他真的把你說的都聽進去的話。」

　　「......你剛剛說什麼？」停下飲酒的動作，葛雷夫挑眉。

　　「我說他可能也在乎你。」瑟拉菲娜慢條斯理地說，「看來你對這句話非常有興趣。」

　　「我才沒有。」葛雷夫撇撇嘴，「這個狀態很奇怪，瑟拉菲娜，這讓我覺得很煩，我才不想要——」

　　 **「所以說他憑什麼談論我啊！」**

 　　旁邊一個帶著濃重的英國腔吼叫打斷了葛雷夫的話，「雅各，你評評理啊！是他先對我惡作劇的耶！他憑什麼啊！」

　　「呃......我個人是不知道你跟帕西佛發生了什麼，但我覺得你醉了耶，紐特，你是不是該停下了？」

　　「不要搶我的酒杯！雅各‧科沃斯基！你只要聽我說就好了！」

　　他們都被紐特的氣勢嚇到了，雅各看起來完全定格，而坐在他們旁邊的葛雷夫及瑟拉菲娜則是相視挑眉，最後是瑟拉菲娜先曖昧地笑著開口：「看來你這次喜歡的類型是一隻小野貓呢。」

　　「他只是喝醉了。」葛雷夫乾巴巴地回答，他思索著該直接過去找紐特還是要繼續在原地被瑟拉菲娜揶揄，就在他決定好方案以前，旁邊又多了一個聲音。

　　「嘿，我可以請你喝酒嗎？」

　　葛雷夫按耐不住轉頭偷看，靠近紐特的男人有著一頭浮誇的金髮，才剛問好就直接抓上紐特的手臂，葛雷夫將自己杯子裡的酒一飲而盡，而一旁的瑟拉菲娜則是用看好戲的語氣說：「快點決定啊，帕西男孩，小心你的小野貓被帶走喔，我看他好像蠻受男人歡迎的，剛剛已經有很多人一直看向這裡了。」

　　葛雷夫瞪了好友一眼，他用舌頭頂了頂臉頰肉想了一下，最後轉身走上前，在金髮男人試圖更靠近紐特之前把紐特擋在身後，「請問你有什麼事嗎？」

　　「我才想問你有什麼事。」被打擾的男人一臉不爽，「想要搭訕人的話可以看一下先來後到嗎？」

　　「你才是需要注意的那個。」葛雷夫覺得胸口一股怒火，「我想身為他的 _男友_ 我有資格過問你靠過來的動機。」

　　在金髮男人想要說些什麼之前，被葛雷夫擋住的紐特先開口了：「誰是你男朋友啊，帕西佛！你不要造謠！」

　　一旁好不容易反應過來的雅各則是忍不住稱讚室友，「你還算清醒嘛，紐特，你知道他是帕西佛耶。」

　　「我當然知道。」紐特得意地快速說道，「所以你為什麼又出現了啊？你為什麼總是陰魂不散啊！」

　　一邊抱怨一邊跳下椅子的紐特其實已經完全喝醉了，他才剛離開椅子就整個人倒在雅各身上，雅各驚慌地喊著室友的名字，他在完全把紐特扶起來以前，葛雷夫搶先一步摟住紐特的腰，「你在幹嘛啊？你為什麼喝得那麼醉？」

　　「他只喝了三杯蜂蜜啤酒。」雅各好心地補充，「上次他只喝了兩杯就掛了。」

　　一旁觀看這場鬧劇的金髮男人無語離開了，他一邊碎嘴著情侶吵架不要到酒吧鬧，一邊尋找下一個目標。

　　葛雷夫讓紐特靠在自己身上，他伸手摸上對方的臉，「嘿，紐特，你可以走嗎？」

　　「唔......你走開。」瞇著眼推開葛雷夫的紐特掙扎著，但他才剛離開葛雷夫就整個人往某處倒去，嚇得葛雷夫馬上接住他。

　　「你在幹什麼啊！」被嚇到了的葛雷夫皺眉低吼。

　　被吼的人一臉委屈，他的臉頰因為酒精而通紅，眼眶濕潤的樣子看起來可憐兮兮的，這個醉鬼直接坐在地上，抬著頭對葛雷夫說：「......是你先不理我的耶。」

　　葛雷夫覺得當下怦然心動的自己一定是病了——他深吸一口氣，彎腰把紐特整個人抱起，並且不顧對方的掙扎半拖半拉地帶著對方往門口走去，離去前不忘對雅各說，「等等瑟拉菲娜會幫你們付錢，我先帶他回去了。」

　　被點名的雅各看向坐在另一邊對他揮手的瑟拉菲娜，又看看被葛雷夫帶走的室友——所以他到看了什麼！　　

 

 

-TBC

 

唉唷，喝醉的媽咪讓我不受控制RRRRRRRRRRR

隱隱作痛的牙齒好像更痛了ㄤ（太激動嗎XDDDDD

 

 學長覺得無語問蒼天：明明是我先被甩掉的耶......

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

　　大概是因為夜晚的涼風，被葛雷夫摟著的紐特停下無理取鬧，但葛雷夫因為這樣更不放心，他不時轉頭關注走在身邊不時踉蹌但乖巧的紐特——在燈光比較強的地方，葛雷夫看見了對方紅通通的側臉，那人身上淡淡的酒精味道對葛雷夫來說簡直像是毒品一樣，他甩甩頭試圖讓自己清醒，未料動作太大，這讓同時絆到自己的腳的紐特直接摔在地上，葛雷夫只來得及拉住紐特的左手，後者在吃痛的當下整個人往地上坐下，他抬頭哭喪著臉衝著葛雷夫輕聲說：「你走開，別管我。」

　　「怎麼又說這種話？」一臉無奈，葛雷夫伸手想把對方拉起來，但被紐特拍開，「紐特，別鬧脾氣，你在這裡吹風會感冒。」

　　紐特癟起嘴別開臉，葛雷夫見狀嘆了口氣，他在紐特面前蹲下，伸手碰上對方的腳，「痛嗎？」

　　被問話的人皺皺鼻子，大概是葛雷夫問對問題了，紐特頓了幾秒轉頭面對葛雷夫之後又低頭藏起自己的表情，他含糊地回答：「有點痛。」

　　「我扶你？還是你想再休息一下？」葛雷夫再度伸出手，他用他那前所未見的耐心哄著對方；原本以為紐特又會繼續鬧脾氣，殊不知那個還在酒醉中的少年抬頭看著他，眼眶紅紅的，溢滿眼淚的雙眼被燈光照得亮晶晶的，葛雷夫忍不住伸手碰上紐特的臉，「噓，別哭。」

　　「你說你不喜歡我。」紐特說著，眼淚就無法控制地掉下來，但他仍努力維持語調說著：「既然這樣就不要理我啊。」

　　 _老天_ 。葛雷夫覺得自己的心臟快炸掉了，為什麼這個人可以哭得那麼可愛？現下他根本無法管自己到底為什麼會喜歡上紐特，他只想好好地解釋清楚（如果紐特聽得進去的話），「我——聽著，我那天只是隨便說說的。」

　　聞言推開葛雷夫，紐特看起來很生氣，但吐出嘴裡的話又有點幼稚，他像個孩子一樣地指控，「愛欺負人的帕西佛大壞蛋！」

　　葛雷夫有點嚇到，他不是沒注意到一直往他們投注視線的路人，但現下的狀況感覺無法強行帶走紐特，於是他順著對方回應：「我欺負你可愛。」

　　大概根本沒把葛雷夫的話聽進去的紐特又推了葛雷夫一下，他再次提高音量：「為什麼要欺負我！」

　　「呃。」兩手一攤，葛雷夫想著自己絕對是在對牛彈琴，於是老實地回答了：「因為你提心吊膽的樣子太可愛了，我忍不就......」

　　葛雷夫話還沒說完，紐特突然氣呼呼起身，他丟下一句「你是壞人！」之後就用力地踩著步伐往前走。葛雷夫連忙追上去，他幾次想要拉祝對方的手都被甩開，直到最後一次，他使了點力氣把紐特抓住，後者皺著臉瞪向他，「你到底要幹嘛！」

　　看著那人臉上沾滿眼淚、汗水，因為酒精而滿臉通紅的臉頰，葛雷夫脫口而出：「我想親你。」

　　紐特聞言瞪大眼睛，他驚訝的樣子在葛雷夫眼裡又是另一個可愛的畫面，原本葛雷夫以為對方會繼續對他怒罵，沒想到紐特竟然不知所措地別開臉抱怨，「那你不能用問的嗎......」

　　這下換葛雷夫瞪大眼睛了，他的心跳再次加速，從來沒有這麼緊張過的葛雷夫深吸一口氣，小心翼翼地問：「所以，我可以親你嗎？」

　　用不可置信的眼神再次看向葛雷夫的紐特眨眨眼，紐特放鬆身體想要逃離的力道，最後輕輕地給了對方答案，「......可以啊。」

　　葛雷夫覺得有點想笑——並不是因為紐特的回答，而是那回答完之後慢慢衝著他抬頭並且閉上眼睛的小可愛——他的心跳好像跳太快了。葛雷夫劃開微笑，他伸手再次摸上紐特的臉。對方在等待三秒後遲疑地睜開眼睛，那雙被酒精暈染的綠眼被燈光照得像是薑黃色，紐特在葛雷夫摸上自己眼角時不確定地開口：「......你不是要親我嗎？」

　　「這裡很多人，我怕你害羞。」動了下眉毛示意，葛雷夫看著緩緩消化句子的紐特慢慢又變紅的臉頰好心情地表示，「還是回家再親好了。」

　　紐特看起來相當猶豫，就在葛雷夫以為自己要被拒絕的時候，對方扁著嘴用抱怨的語氣回答：「可是、雅各在宿舍欸。」

　　「這時候腦袋蠻清楚的嘛！」忍不住笑出聲，葛雷夫伸手揉亂紐特柔軟的頭髮，他牽起那溫暖又乾燥的手，「走，我帶你回我家。」

　　被牽著的紐特走了兩步之後又停下來，他看著走在前頭、牽著他的手，一臉困惑的葛雷夫，「媽媽叮嚀我不能隨便跟陌生人回家。」

　　「我不是你男朋友嗎？」挑眉，葛雷夫稍稍施力將紐特帶向自己，對方的腳步毫無抵抗地往他的方向前進，葛雷夫滿意地看著來到自己面前的紐特，他乾脆伸手摟住對方的腰。

　　而被抱著的人則是還在爭辯：「我剛剛沒有答應你啊。」

　　「夠了喔，紐特寶貝。」佯裝嚴厲的語氣反而讓紐特笑出來，葛雷夫覺得自己越來越搞不懂喝醉的人了，「你現在只有兩個選擇，在這裡吹風或跟我回家？」

　　「跟你回家。」乖乖抓住葛雷夫的手臂，紐特看著對方又說了一次，「我要跟你回家。」

　　葛雷夫覺得自己差一點就要心臟病發了。

 

　　好不容易把一直巴著自己的紐特帶回家，還來不及開燈葛雷夫就把看起來像是已經要睡著的人丟進自己床鋪裡，他這才發現自己已經滿身大汗；不喜歡黏膩感的葛雷夫砸嘴之後把身上的T恤脫掉隨手掛在脖子上，接著彎腰開始脫起腳上的靴子以及紐特的鞋子，就在他完成這件事起身並還來不及反應前，忽然有個力道拉住他脖子上的衣服兩端，「搞什麼——」話還沒說完，他就看見離他很近很近的紐特。

　　「嘿，你不是想睡了嗎？」兩人的吐息打在彼此臉上，葛雷夫難得覺得臉熱，他出聲詢問，同時被那雙在黑暗中閃亮的雙眼吸引著。

　　紐特聞言瞇眼微笑，並且像是在說秘密一樣地告訴葛雷夫：「我們還沒親親。」

　　葛雷夫還來不及覺得對方可愛就被拉進床鋪裡（把脫下的衣服掛在脖子上也許也能歸類成危險動作？），他的雙手反射性支撐在紐特的耳邊兩側，還沒回神就被一股腦兒撞上來的紐特嚇到，「噢！」

　　「好痛。」摀著嘴，紐特皺起臉抱怨，「你為什麼要撞我的牙齒？」

　　真是做賊喊抓賊。葛雷夫露出苦笑，他拉開紐特的手並碰上對方的嘴唇，「哪裡痛？」

　　「門牙。」老實回答的紐特露出牙齒，並像個孩子一樣地說：「門牙好痛。」

　　「乖，不痛。」用手指摸摸紐特門牙的葛雷夫低聲哄著，他從對方眼中看到了一些訊息，在還來不及反過來調戲對方以前，紐特搶先一步伸出舌頭舔上他的手指，葛雷夫於是壓低身體親上那個明明喊痛卻在惡作劇的嘴。

　　紐特生澀又急切的舔吻讓葛雷夫噴出笑意，後者放膽伸出舌頭舔過紐特的嘴唇，並且在那人下意識張開嘴時勾纏上剛剛調皮的舌頭；紐特因為癢而拱起身體，他們的身體靠得比剛剛還近，葛雷夫覺得下腹開始有妙的熱度開始匯集，紐特舒服的哼聲讓葛雷夫心猿意馬，他的手碰上對方的身體，隔著衣料感受那看起來纖細但結實的腹部，葛雷夫一邊吻著紐特一邊摸上對方的胸，後者的回應越來越輕，葛雷夫原本以為這是舒服的暗示，於是他放膽碰上對方的左胸，但他很快就發現不對勁——紐特發出了平穩且深沈的呼吸聲。

　　葛雷夫緩緩起身，在確認對方真的睡著之後無奈地抹臉，他報復似地捏了下紐特的臉頰，已經在睡眠中的人皺眉朝空中揮了下手之後翻身睡得好香甜。

　　「真的是......」看著蜷曲身體熟睡的少年，葛雷夫幫對方蓋好棉被，然後抓起剛剛掉在一旁的T恤輕手輕腳準備沐浴。

　　站在蓮蓬頭下的葛雷夫慶幸著自己剛剛沒有失控，在這種狀況下自慰會讓他覺得自己有點變態。葛雷夫很快把身體洗乾淨之後準備了條熱毛巾準備幫紐特擦手——而再次走回床邊的他就看到床上的醉鬼大字形躺在加大的床上，而棉被可憐地在床下哭泣。

　　葛雷夫忍不住搖搖頭，他先把棉被拉起來堆在床尾，之後坐在床上幫對方擦手臂，過程中紐特沒有任何反應，這讓葛雷夫覺得玩新大起。他把毛巾扔到一旁，趴到紐特身邊伸手捏上對方的鼻子，呼吸困難的人因為這樣而張嘴，進而發出小小的鼾聲，葛雷夫因為這個不小心笑出聲。他又來回玩了兩次，最後紐特不悅地皺眉往他所在的方向翻身，手還直接打在他頭上，葛雷夫這才停止玩笑，他起身把毛巾拿去掛好，並把頭髮擦乾之後才又走回床邊。

　　紐特這時剛好只睡了床的一半，這讓葛雷夫能夠在自己平常睡的位置躺下，他拉起棉被把兩人蓋住，紐特突然轉身面對他，葛雷夫下意識停下動作，確認對方並沒有醒過來之後，葛雷夫湊上前往紐特的額頭上落下一吻。

 

　　*

 

　　 紐特被刺眼的陽光以及壓在腰上的重量叫醒。他呻吟了一聲皺眉把臉埋進枕頭裡，但腰上的重量讓他無法辨認是什麼東西，紐特反射性抱怨地喊了室友的名字：「雅各，你是不是又丟了什麼東西在我床上？」

　　「早安。」

　　身邊傳來熟悉又陌生沙啞的招呼讓紐特又清醒了一半，幾日沒睡好的他臉頰貼著枕頭朝聲音來源看過去，紐特看著葛雷夫眨眨眼，他伸手捏上對方的臉，並在看到葛雷夫吃痛地表情後整個人彈了起來，「 _梅林的鬍子_ ，為什麼我會在這裡！這裡是哪裡！」

　　「這裡是我家。」悠哉地撐起身體，葛雷夫裸著的上半身因為動作而從棉被裡露出來，「你昨天喝醉了，記得嗎？」

　　頂著睡亂的頭髮的紐特從一片混亂的記憶中抓到了幾個片段，他不可置信地看著衝著他微笑的葛雷夫 ，之後哀嚎一聲把臉又埋進枕頭裡。

　　清楚地欣賞紐特的臉脹紅的過程，葛雷夫心情很好地笑出來，並伸手碰上紐特好像也紅紅的後頸，「嘿，紐特，看著我。」

　　忸怩幾下才露出半張臉的紐特看著笑得太燦爛的葛雷夫，「做什麼啦？」

　　「嘿。」原本想佯裝正經但嘴角再度失守的葛雷夫湊到紐特面前，他放在對方後頸上的手同時撫摸幾下，葛雷夫調戲地低聲說道：「 _我可以親你嗎？_ 」

　　原先還搞不清楚狀況的紐特幾秒後想到了自己前一晚的糗態，他再度把臉埋進枕頭裡，並且惱羞成怒地大叫：「不行啦！」

 

　　葛雷夫從來沒有在早上八點起床後心情這麼爽快過。

 

 

-TBC

 

我完成了！！！！yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa（好餓喔我好期待明天的早餐(?

 


End file.
